Dangerous Consort
by AvatardDuo
Summary: The Order of the White Lotus is unable to control what remains of their organization, and their enemies are preparing to bring them down. The ones once thought to be allies are quickly betraying them, blinded by their own greed. Korra's family is destroyed by those who wish to gain, and her only wish is to protect her family and friends. Lok AU, multiple pairings, eventual Makorra.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: 4re: Hello, and welcome to our first story! I am 4re, one half of ArartardDuo! I write most of the story, but this wouldn't of been made without MiriM, my co-author. (I am terrible at organization and it's a miracle that this story was posted)**

**MiriM: Hey all! So as 4re said, this is the first story we've ever written for . This story took forever to get started but, here it is! Reviews and constructive criticism are very welcome, considering this is our first story. (Be gentle :3) **

**4re: So, basically this is set in our world, but still with some elements of the LOK universe.** **We hope to make this quite a few chapters, and the chapters should be fairly long. This is only the prologue, and is therefore rather short. It was actually shorter until we edited (*coughMiriMnaggedmecough*) and added a few parts. Hope you enjoy!**

**MiriM: On with the story! (And to 4re, I don't _nag_. I _motivate._ -.-)**

"Korra! Korra, come here! Let's go!"

Korra, pouting, turned away from the extremely interesting polar bear cubs, and waddled after her mother.

"But I want a polar bear, Mommy!" Korra beamed up at her mother, her wide blue eyes gleamed with euphoria and the wide gap of her two missing teeth showed.

"No, dear, bears are not meant to be pets." Her eyes narrowed and she grumpily grumbled under her breath, clinging to her mother's fur clad leg as they walked through the snow covered village. Korra's mother, Senna, huffed, hefting up the basket of furs and skins as her daughter continued to inhibit her walking abilities. Fianlly, she stopped and looked down at Korra. Her daughter looked up at her mother and met her eyes.

"Korra dear, can you hold the basket for Mommy?" Korra scrunched up her face and rolled her eyes.

"_Mommmm_!" Korra whined. "Why can't one of the guards hold the basket?" She gestured to the men trailing behind; the three armed guards were far enough behind to offer some privacy, but close enough to protect the pair.

"Because they have better things to do. Now be a good girl and hold the basket." Korra pouted, blowing a few strands of her dark brown bangs out of eyes, and took the basket, grabbing it with both of her tiny arms. Senna sighed in relief as she watched her daughter reluctantly comply. Korra was only seven, and she was already starting to develop a fiesty, stubborn attitude. Senna briefly imagined what Korra would be like as a teenager. "Oh dear..." Senna breathed under her breath. "I've got myself a handful with that girl." She shook her head affectionately and walked a bit faster in order to catch up with Korra.

The mother and daughter continued, calling out warm greetings as they passed neighbors and friends. It was a rather warm day, at least compared to most in the far reaches of northern Canada, and the villagers were bustling towards the market. Senna walked through the crowd of vendors and tradesmen, bartering away the skins for coin and food. Korra scurried after her mother, begging for a treat or toy whenever something caught her eye.

Senna ushered Korra in front of her as they journeyed back home, Korra munching on a bag of seal jerky her mother had finally given in to buying for her. The two approached their home, a fine show of the family's wealth and prestige, with its large stone walls, broken only by the perfect paned windows that showed the fine decor within.

There was something off about it though, the curtains in the meeting room and office were drawn, and there were two extra Satomobiles parked in the driveway. Senna's face grew grim. She placed a firm hand on Korra's back, pushing her towards the door.

"Mommy what-"

"Go find Howl, and stay with him" Korra stared at her mother, eyes wide with worry.

"But Mommy-" Senna bent down and cupped Korra's face in her hands, an unnerved look on her face. Korra for once was quiet and looked at her mother with confused, frightened eyes.

"Korra just listen to me, okay? It's going to be alright. Just do say I say, please." Korra nodded and her mother bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you, Korra." Senna pushed her in the direction of the bedrooms, and ordered a guard to go with her. Korra continued to glance back in the direction her mother had disappeared. She wandered to her room, shocked from her joy by her mother's actions. Something was clearly wrong.

"Korra!" She turned at her name, brightening at the familiar voice.

"Howl." The older boy smiled at her, trying to reassure both of them that everything was okay. The guard placed a hand on Howl's shoulder, and the two exchanged a look. Howl grabbed Korra's wrist, and pulled her with him as he lead her down the eerily quiet halls. The guard watched the children walk for a few moments, then turned around to rejoin Senna after deciding the two would be alright.

"Howl, what's wrong? Where's mom and dad?" Korra whispered. Korra saw Howl's jaw line stiffen, and his mouth open slightly, but the boy quickly closed it and said nothing. Korra followed behind, noting the young teen's guarded posture and darting eyes. Her worry and fear only grew. They finally reached Korra's room, and they entered, Howl shutting and locking the door behind them. Korra collapsed on her bed, mind whirring and stomach churning with apprehension and fear. Why wouldn't anyone tell her what was wrong? She went towards her shelf, pulling a photo album off of it. They sat in silence, Korra tracing her small hands on the faces of her family's smiling faces, and after a while she began to wonder if they had to stay here forever.

The two children jumped to alertness at a loud rap on the door.

"KORRA?"

The girl almost sobbed in relief at the voice, a voice that made her feel safe and strong. She threw open the door, and collapsed into the withered arms before her.

"Master Katara!" Howl rose, shock on his face.

"Children, are you all right?"

"Of course we are, Katara!" Korra spotted a boy hiding behind the old woman.

"Tahno? What are you doing here?" Tahno gripped the back of Katara's clothes, and turned his head from Korra. He was shaking, and his eyes were swollen and red. She grew worried from her friend's actions and appearance. Korra looked around; other than Katara, Tahno, Howl, and herself, the corridor was empty.

"Katara..?" She looked down at Korra, "Where are Mom and Dad, and Tahno's parents?" Katara's face contorted, and she averted her eyes from Korra.

"Korra...They...are gone."

"What do you mean, 'gone'?"

"They're dead, Korra" Tahno whispered from behind Katara.

**~7 years later~**

"Tahno, why did you do that?" Korra yelled, tugging Tahno behind her as he nursed his swollen cheek. Her aqua colored eyes blazed and her eyebrows furrowed in a frown. He huffed in anger and refused to meet her eyes with his own pale blue ones.

"Those guys were being assholes!"

"No, they were not! We were having a wonderful conversation, until you jumped in and started punching everyone in sight!"

"They were touching you!"

"They're my _friends_! There isn't anything wrong with a friendly pat on the back!" Tahno grit his teeth, trying his best not to blow up at Korra. She was his best friend and he cared about her deeply but, sometimes she could just be so stubborn!

"I'm going home" He snarled, and released Korra's grip from him. He pushed by Korra, hailing a cab, and then drove off, heading back to Katara's house, where the two had gone to live after their parent's murders.

Korra sighed; this was the fifth time Tahno had gotten into a brawl this month, and it was only the eleventh! Tahno and her were very close and had been through everything together but, he could be such an ass! Pushing back her temptest of emotions, Korra raised her chin, deciding she would walk back home. She needed time to think.

As she approached her guardian's large estate, Korra could hear the muffled shouts of Katara and Tahno. Obviously her adopted brother hadn't been able to escape to his room without the old woman catching him. She bypassed the room the two were in, slightly wincing at the raised, angry voices, then hopped up the stairs, and let herself into Tahno's room. She had to talk to him.

Tahno stormed into the room, kicking the door shut behind him. His eyes passed over Korra, where she sat on his bed, as he turned to his personal washroom. She watched solemny as Tahno bent over his sink, and let the tap water soak his head.

"Tahno..." Korra whispered, causing Tahno to jump and knock his head on the tap. He rubbed the welt on his head where he hit it, scowling at Korra. "Tahno, please." Korra repeated. "You need to stop doing this." Tahno clenched his fists and closed his eyes, trying to contain his anger.

"Korra, I have already had Katara nagging me over this, I don't want to hear it from you too. So just drop it."

"Well, I'm _sorry_, but we _will_ discuss this!" Korra inhaled deeply. "ever since Katara took us in, you've constantly gotten into fights, not only with Katara, but with any person who looks at you or me the wrong way!" Korra walked over to Tahno and placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her slowly. She could see a storm of emotions swirling in his eyes. "You've always been there for me, but now I'm here for you, Tahno. Please," she begged, "if anything is wrong, tell me." Tahno averted his gaze from Korra and she felt his his shoulders tense under her hand.

"Go away" Korra bit her lip, her worry only growing. She retracted her hand and slowly got off the bed, and approached the door, as though she was about to leave. Opening the door, she prepared to pass through, but opened her mouth to speak.

"_Go_, Korra." Tahno sighed, before Korra could speak.

"...Alright." She replied mournfully, stepping out of the room. She closed the door behind her, and slid down the wall, head in her hands.

**~2 years later~**

16-year-old Korra awoke to the sound of shuffling feet across the floor outside her room. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she got out of bed, careful not to make a sound, and pushed open her door, then peered through the crack her labors produced. Spirits, who would be up at this time? What she saw was a surprise.

It was Tahno; fully clothed and with several bags in his hands, and a rather large canvas pack strapped to his back. Korra opened her door fully, and stepped up to the young man.

"Tahno!" Korra hissed, startling him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"It's none of your business, Korra." He kept his back to her, and shifted the bags in his hands, making his way to the door leading outside.

"Yes, it is my business!" She followed him out the door, not bothering to grab her coat from the hook on the wall, and almost immediately began to shiver. From what Korra could tell, it was about four in the morning, and snow had just finished falling from the pre-dawn sky, leaving a fluffy; and freezing; layer of snow on the ground.

"Korra, go back inside." Tahno ordered. Korra stumbled after the walking man, her slippers stumbling through snowdrifts. She wondered to herself what Tahno could possibly be doing. There was never anything going on this early in the morning, and even if there were, he wouldn't need so many things with him. She continued following Tahno, who had stopped scolding her. He figured if he ignored the girl long enough, she would head back.

After about five minutes of the two walking in frustrated silence, Korra recognized the path they were on. It was shortcut Howl had shown to her a couple of years back, leading straight to the ports.

Now she was really confused. What business could Tahno possibly have at the ports? Katara had people who took care of all their shopping and selling, so it wasn't like he would be bartering with the sailors. Even though it was far too early for any sane person to be up and about, the port was bustling with people, mostly sailors preparing to leave and a few merchants making last minute sales and purchases. Tahno approached one of the larger, fancier trading vessels, and started up the gangplank. He paused for a moment, and for the first time that morning, turned to face Korra. His face softened a bit and he affectionately admired her one last time. This would probably be the last time he saw her. He was going to miss her and his heart ached to leave her behind but, he had to do this. When Korra saw his gaze softening, she bravely took a step towards him. Tahno's eyes immediately hardened and he stepped back.

"You need to _go home_, Korra. You're going to get sick out in this weather." He fished out a few coins from his coat packet, and tossed them to Korra. "That should get you a cab back." He turned, and began his way up once again. Korra stared in shock at the coins in her hand, then curled her fingers around them, her nails digging into the soft skin of her palm.

"WHY ARE YOU LEAVING TAHNO?" She roared, her voice wavering slightly from shock. Tahno stopped, now fully on board the ship, and sadly looked Korra in the eye from where he stood.

"I'm leaving because I can't stand it here. This family is far too hectic and overwhelming for me. I have dreams I want to achieve, and I don't want to end up like our parents on the way, Korra. I am going to Republic City, and cutting all of my ties to the organization, so I can start a new life." Korra felt her chest grow heavy. "I probably won't see you again Korra..." Tahno drew his gaze away from her. " Take care of yourself...goodbye." He traveled farther from onto the ship, and crew members blocked him from Korra's sight.

She watched the boat as it sailed away, hoping for one last look at Tahno. She finally saw him, standing at the bow of the ship, staring right back at her. Her last glimpse of Tahno was him like that, the rising sun outlining him in a fiery, orange glow.

**AN: 4re:Was that enjoyable? Please review, though we will continue even if no one even reads (because we're stubborn asses). If you are confused by any parts, please tell us and we will try to make it clearer!**

**MiriM: Hello, lovelies! So was it okay? Like I said before, review, constructive criticism (which would be super helpful to us), and questions are welcome. I hope you guys liked it and we hope to get the next chapter up soon! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**4re: Last time jump I swear.**

"Korra!" Katara called as she searched throughout the manor for the girl. She paused for a moment, listening for a response, but the only thing that reached her ears was the small echo of her own voice. She sighed, Korra was probably off somewhere playing with her dog, Naga, or running around bugging Howl as he worked. Hopefully she would get back home before supper.

Korra raced through the pine forest near Katara's home, chasing after an elusive hare, her Newfoundland bounding ahead of her. Her smile wide as she caught up with the hare, she stopped and looked out between the trees at the manor, which at the moment was only a speck on the horizon.

"Well, Naga, I guess we better be getting back, Katara said Tenzin would get here right before dinner. And we got a long walk, girl" Naga rubbed the top of her head on Korra's hand, and she gave the large dog an affectionate pat. "I'll race you." She laughed, and launched forwards towards the smell of cooking food.

When Korra pushed open the door to the dining room, she was greeted by an armful of hyperactive children. Korra stumbled back, barely stopping herself from falling, and couldn't hold back the smile that broke onto her face.

"Hello kids." She said to the three who were beaming up at her.

"Korra, Korra, you should of seen this, there was a huge whale in the harbor!" Jinora grinned up at her.

"Is that so?" Korra said, the side of her lips twitching up as she watched the kids run around. Obviously being stuck on a boat for days made them a little stir crazy.

"Hello Korra." She turned from watching Meelo try to bite off Naga's tail, and nodded her head at the tall man who had spoken.

"It's good to see you Tenzin" She offered a smile to the older man. He stood, rubbing the back off his neck awkwardly.

"How have you been holding up?" He asked after a rather pregnant pause.

"I've been fine, Tenzin."

"It's just, I know how hard it must be with Tahno gone..." Korra looked down at the floor.

"Tenzin, I'm not a child anymore, I can handle myself without him" Tenzin briskly nodded.

"Yes! Of course you are, Korra!" With that, he went over to join his wife and children, who were currently helping bring out large platters of food to the dining table.

Korra frowned at the plate of food before her, her previously growling stomach quiet and tied in knots. Why did Tenzin have to bring up Tahno? Even after a year, she had barely gotten over him leaving and now he had to break open the wound. She chased her food around her plate, then sighed and asked to be excused.

Korra mulled over what Tahno had said to her that day. He wanted a different life, he had said, away from them and the White Lotus. He didn't want to end up like their parents. Her brows furrowed. Did that mean he knew why their parents had been killed? Did he know something she didn't? She fell into her bed and let out a frustrated cry. She didn't want to think about her past before she went to sleep. Naga slinked over to Korra, nudging her hand and licking her face. Korra smiled at her dog groggily, her fingers curling in Naga's fur as she drifted off to into a fitful sleep.

Tenzin's visit flew by fast, Korra and Naga spent their time playing with the kids and using them in her devious pranks against the poor man. Even with all of her hard playing, Korra couldn't seem to get Tahno off her mind. How had she not noticed this before? If he knew something, why wouldn't he have told her? Was he trying to protect her? Each passing day made Korra more sullen, and she was soon unable to hide her mood. So, on the day Tenzin was to leave, Katara confronted her.

"Korra, you've been acting strange lately. Is there anything wrong?" Katara asked, her concern clear in her voice. Korra gave the woman an easily faked smile.

"Nothing is wrong Katara."

"I know you're lying Korra, I have lived far longer than you." Korra frowned. "You're thinking about Tahno, aren't you?" Korra hesitated, then nodded her head meekly. Katara sighed and placed a firm hand on Katara's shoulder.

"You have to stop worrying, dear, he's a grown man, I'm sure he's doing perfectly fine."

"But, we haven't heard from him since he left!" Korra exclaimed, her expression earnest as she pleaded with Katara. She bit her lip, and looked away from the old woman. "Katara...do you think I could go back to Republic City with Tenzin? I can even get a job and live on my own if I need to!"

"Korra. I-" Katara sighed, bringing a hand up to her face and rubbing her forehead. She grit her teeth and continued "It's fine with me. You have to make sure it's okay with Tenzin. He does have another child coming." Korra's face lit up, and she nodded her head eagerly.

"Thank you so much Katara!" She immediately rushed to Tenzin, and tapped his broad left shoulder.

Katara watched the girl with careful eyes, her gaze following her movements with close eyes. She really had no problem with Korra going to Republic City, as long as Tenzin kept an eye on her, and didn't allow her to get too ...'involved.'

"Oh, Aang, what have we gotten our family into." She muttered under her breath, giving her a head a slow, sorrowful shake.

Korra stared out in awe, her mouth agape as she laughed, taking in the sight of the gigantic city before her. She turned, eager to get off the ever-increasingly boring ship, and hopped down the gangplank, Tenzin's three children following close behind. Tenzin called out to her and the kids, warning them back. Korra rolled her eyes, but stood complacently as he, Pema, and the guards made their way down.

She walked beside Howl, who had come along, as they walked through busy cobbled streets, filled with the smell of fresh baked goods and produce, new ink on paper, and the cheeriness of the locals out to market. Her eyes eagerly took in all the sights and sounds of the new surroundings, and she stopped for a moment to quickly buy a still-steaming bun, and dropped a little bit for Naga as she trailed behind. Tenzin stopped suddenly, bringing Korra's attention away from her swiftly disappearing food and onto a small dock with a large, rather dingy ferry moored to it. She frowned at the boat, and raised a questioning look to Tenzin.

"We're going on a boat?" She asked with a small laugh. "Do you live in the middle of the ocean?"

"Actually, yes." Tenzin replied, helping Pema into the boat. "It's a small island that my father bought before he died. I was always fond of it, so I decided to build a home there for my family." Korra followed him on to the ferry, shifting around so the guards could squeeze in.

"Why didn't we just go straight there then, instead of going through the city?"

"There are mines that surround the side of the island that faces the open ocean. Apparently it had a very strategic navy base on it during the war. It's very difficult to navigate through without, well, getting blown to pieces."

"That's certainly an interesting piece of history." Korra smirked. She frowned slightly as something caught her eye, then gasped as a looming, temple-like building slowly but surely came into view.

"This is your house?" She said in wonder and awe. "This is like a palace!"

She climbed out of the ferry as soon as Tenzin tied it to the dock, next to two other boats. Korra's eyes raked every inch of the monstrous structure, moving out of the way subconsciously as Ikki and Meelo ran past her,raced up the small set of stairs and went through the entrance. Jinora hopped up to Korra, and tugged on her arm.

"Father said he wanted me to show you to your room!" She smiled, taking Korra by the hand. The girl led Korra up two flights of stairs, and they pushed through a door and entered a room. There was a large bed to the right, a wardrobe, and a desk. The wood of the furniture had a red tint, and was polished to a shine. Korra's eyes were immediately drawn to the Bay window that faced the city in the distance, the setting sun making the lights of the city more apparent. Korra turned around to talk to Jinora again, but was surprised when she was faced with Howl.

"I got your stuff." He muttered, pointing to the cases near his feet. "Pema said you should get settled in, and she'll get you when supper is ready." He shifted awkwardly. "I have to go help some of the other guards, so, um, see you later."

"Yeah." Korra replied, smiling at him. She watched him leave, then shut the door. He had been so unfamiliar with her since Tahno left, and she had no idea why. Korra really missed his company sometimes. She sighed, then brought a bag towards her and began rummaging through her stuff. She found what she was looking for, and sat on the window's ledge, her fingers tracing the shapes of her parent's profiles as she gazed out at the horizon and the setting sun.

**4re: So sorry we took such a long time to update! I just have a lot of stuff happening right now and I wasn't able to write for a while, but updates should come rather regularly! Hope you enjoyed, reviews are nice, and now I'm off to start the next chapter!**


End file.
